danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
קדמת עדן
thumb|ימין קדמת עדן הוא סרט דרמה אמריקאי משנת 1955, המבוסס על ספר באותו שם קדמת עדן מאת ג'ון סטיינבק, ספר אמריקאי מפורסם, חתן פרס נובל. מסמל את גן עדן האבוד. בעל דירוג גבוה: Ratings: 8.0/10 from 25,196 users Reviews: 169 user | 78 critic קאל טראסק הוא בחור צעיר במיוחד אומלל. הוא רואה את עצמו ככבשה השחורה של המשפחה, והוא תמיד מתחרה עם אחיו אהרון, שנראה להיות מושלם כמעט בכל דרך. אהרון הוא גם האהוב של אביהם וקאל רוצה נואשות אהבתו של אביו וחיבה. זה תקופה שקדמה לכניסתה של אמריקה למלחמת העולם הראשונה ואלה זמנים סוערים. לאחר שאביו מאבד את רוב הונו מנסה לשלוח את החסה במקרר לניו יורק, קאל מחליט להעלות השערות על יבול של שעועית ועושה הון קטן אבל עד מהרה הוא מבין שהוא לא יכול לקנות אביו שלו אוהב גם. תגליתו של Cal שאמו היא בחיים - היו אומרים לו ואהרון שהיא מתה - ושהיא גברתי מביאה לתוצאה סופית, טרגית לכל שלושת הגברים טראסק. Written by garykmcd המקור:IMDb מהויקיפדיה האנגלית East of Eden is a 1955 film, directed by Elia Kazan, and loosely based on the second half of the 1952 novel of the same name by John Steinbeck. It is about a wayward young man who, while seeking his own identity, vies for the affection of his deeply religious father against his favored brother, thus retelling the story of Cain and Abel. The film stars Julie Harris, James Dean (in his first major screen role), and Raymond Massey. It also features Burl Ives, Richard Davalos and Jo Van Fleet, and was adapted by Paul Osborn. . Although set in early twentieth century Monterey, California, much of the film was actually shot on location in Mendocino, California. Some scenes were filmed in the Salinas Valley. Of the three films in which James Dean played the male lead, this is the only one to have been released during his lifetime and the only one Dean personally viewed in its entirety. . Plot The story is set during 1917 and 1918, leading into American involvement in World War I, in the central California coastal towns of Monterey and Salinas. Cal (James Dean) and Aron (Richard Davalos) are the sons of a modestly successful farmer and wartime draft board chairman, Adam Trask (Raymond Massey). Cal is moody and embittered by his belief that his father favors Aron. Although both Cal and Aron had long been led to believe that their mother had died "and gone to heaven," the opening scene reveals Cal has apparently learned that his mother is still alive, owning and running a successful brothel in nearby Monterey. After the father's idealistic plans for a long-haul vegetable shipping business venture end in a loss of thousands of dollars, Cal decides to enter the bean-growing business, as a way of recouping the money his father lost in the vegetable shipping venture. He is advised that if the United States enters the war, the price of beans will skyrocket. Cal hopes this will finally earn him the love and respect of his father. He goes to his mother Kate (Jo Van Fleet) to ask to borrow the capital he needs. Though she remains hostile toward Adam for inflicting his "purity" on her and her sons, Kate reluctantly lends him $5,000. Meanwhile, Aron's girlfriend Abra (Julie Harris) gradually finds herself attracted to Cal, who seems to reciprocate her feelings. Later on, Cal goes to the carnival and sees Abra alone, waiting for Aron. To accompany her, they soon go together on several rides and play games, increasing their ongoing attraction for each other. On a Ferris wheel, they kiss, but Abra in tears admits that she still loves Aron. Afterwards, there is a fight between the townspeople and Aron regarding the Germans. To help him, Cal breaks up the fight and helps Aron. Although his intentions were pure, Aron sees this deed as just an act to impress Abra, also noticing that Abra is holding Cal's jacket. In a fit of rage, Cal hits Aron, but Abra stops and reassures him. Cal's business goes well, and he decides to give the money to his father at a surprise birthday party for him, which he and Abra plan together. As the party gets under way, Aron suddenly announces that he and Abra are engaged. While Adam is openly pleased with the news, both Abra and Cal are uneasy, having recently discovered their emerging mutual attraction despite their suppressed feelings. Cal makes a surprise birthday present of the money to his father. However, Adam refuses to accept any money earned by what he regards as war profiteering. Cal does not understand and sees his father's refusal to accept the gift as another emotional rejection. When the distraught Cal leaves the room, Abra goes after him to console him as best she can with several kisses. Aron sees this and orders Cal to stay away from her. In anger, Cal takes his brother to see their mother, then returns home alone. When his father demands to know where his brother is, Cal tells him. The shock drives Aron to get drunk and board a troop train to enlist in the army. When Sam (Burl Ives), the sheriff, brings the news, Adam rushes to the train station in an attempt to dissuade him, but can only watch helplessly as his son steams away from him, smashing the rail car window with his head and maniacally laughing at him. Because of stress, Adam suffers a stroke, leaving him paralyzed and unable to communicate. Cal and Abra enter the bedroom. Cal tries to talk to him, but gets no response and departs the bedroom leaving Abra alone with Adam. Abra pleads with Adam to show Cal some affection before it is too late. She persuades Cal to go back into the room. When Cal makes his last bid for acceptance before leaving town, his father manages to speak. He tells his son to get rid of the annoying nurse and not to get anyone else, but to stay and take care of him himself. Cal cups Abra's face and they share a lovers' kiss, and he pulls up a chair to sit next to Adam. The film ends with Abra leaving the room and Cal sitting by Adam's bedside. Critical reaction Dave Kehr of the Chicago Reader praised the adaptation by Kazan and the "down-to-earth" performances of James Dean and Richard Davalos.Kehr, Dave. East of Eden. Chicago Reader. Accessed: August 4, 2013. Bosley Crowther, writing for The New York Times, described the film as having "energy and intensity but little clarity and emotion"; he notes: }} Bosley Crowther calls Dean's performance a "mass of histrionic gingerbread" which clearly emulates the style of Marlon Brando. Fifty years later, film critic Kenneth Turan of the Los Angeles Times, was much more positive, saying East of Eden is "not only one of Kazan's richest films and Dean's first significant role, it is also arguably the actor's best performance."Turan, Kenneth. Los Angeles Times, "Dean personifies anguished youth", film review, June 10, 2005. Accessed: August 4, 2013. The film's depiction of the interaction between Dean and Massey was characterized by Turan as "the paradigmatic generational conflict in all of American film." Themes and character motivations The underlying theme of East of Eden is a biblical reference to the brothers Cain and Abel. Cal is constantly struggling to earn his father's approval. The relationship between Cal and his father is a stressful one and is not resolved until late in the story, after his father suffers a paralyzing stroke. In his paralyzed state and with the help of Julie Harris' character, Abra, Cal's father finally expresses his suppressed love for the boy. Other themes touched upon in the film include anti-German xenophobia, specifically as wrought against a local German immigrant as resentment about United States entry into World War I grew. The themes of young love and sibling rivalry are also present in the film, as Aron's girlfriend finds herself increasingly drawn to the more rebellious Cal. Awards ;Wins * Academy Award for Best Actress in a Supporting Role: Jo Van Fleet * Golden Globe Award for Best Motion Picture – Drama: Elia Kazan * Golden Globe, Special Achievement Award: Given posthumously for Best Dramatic Actor: James Dean"Special Achievement Award(Previous Award Given)"http://www.imdb.com/event/ev0000292/1956 * Cannes Film Festival, Best Dramatic Film: Elia Kazan ;Nominations * Academy Award for Best Actor: James Dean * Academy Award for Directing: Elia Kazan * Academy Award for Best Writing (Adapted Screenplay): Paul Osborn * BAFTA Award for Best Film from Any Source * BAFTA Award for Best Foreign Actor: James Dean * BAFTA Award for Most Promising Newcomer: Jo Van Fleet